


Something just like this

by MelusineKyanos



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelusineKyanos/pseuds/MelusineKyanos
Summary: 接《自闭青年》的之后的浴室Play。依旧是方舟艾玛！咕咕了好久的情人节番外……很短，大家吃着喝着【





	Something just like this

“唔嗯……”  
呻吟了一声，玛吉奥睁开了眼睛。他听见淅淅沥沥的水声，感觉到自己被挤在一个狭小的空间内，水流从他健壮的背肌蜿蜒而下，滑向某个隐秘的地方。  
但这不是重点，他的腰上还有一双修长的手正钳着他，后面整个都酸软了，脑子非常混沌，但某处的感觉异常清晰。  
“别闹……”他的声音有别于平时一嘴大碴子味的烟嗓，甚至可以说是绵软了，还没睡醒的男人听上去很像在撒娇，“你都……第几回了……”  
莲蓬头的水声根本挡不住狭小淋浴房里富有节奏感的拍肉声。玛吉奥这个体格站他一个都只是能堪堪转个身的程度，现在又塞着另一个比他矮半个头但是身材也并不算瘦弱的男人，与他紧紧贴在一起，双腿挤进他的腿间，自下而上地进入着他。玛吉奥被按着操了多久他自己也不清楚，因为后来就失去意识了，现在腰上是一点劲都没有，艾德蒙斯抓着他其实还好一点，他要是松手，玛吉奥会将他那孽根吃得更深。  
不知道是不是心有灵犀，玛吉奥刚想到这些有的没的，艾德蒙斯就松了手，那虽然没有玛吉奥狰狞但也尺寸可观并且带着点弯的阴茎就狠狠操进玛吉奥因为惯性下落的屁股里，一股强烈的快感顺着尾椎“蹭”地麻了脊柱，直冲脑仁。  
他连叫都叫不出来，喉咙里发出细微的呜呜声，颤抖着身体，龟头贴着湿淋淋的墙壁一股一股地流出稀薄的精液，好一会才找回自己的呼吸。这个期间，艾德蒙斯体谅地安抚他，虽说根本就是煽风点火——他低头亲吻玛吉奥宽阔的脊背，攻势也变得平缓下来，贴着他的身体，阴茎在他穴内缓缓搅弄，搞得玛吉奥下半身都快不是他自己的了，完全失去掌控权。  
“操、”玛吉奥被弄得有点上头，此刻他的精神已经困顿到极点，艾德蒙斯还丝毫没有要偃旗息鼓的意思，他就不老乐意了，“有、有完没完了！我要睡觉……呃！”  
“没事的，”比他小了好几岁的男人咬着他的耳朵，重重地撞散了他的腰与还未出口的后半句话，“睡吧，我抱着你呢。”  
睡个屁！玛吉奥气得想骂人，可是完全被男人拿捏着敏感点的他说不出半点有实用性的发言，心里烦躁不堪，但全被身后那兔崽子化成了欲火。即使身体还沐浴在水幕中，呼吸间全是蒸腾的水汽，他依旧觉得口干舌燥。认命地绞紧他想要快点完事，这一举动却弄得二人皆是倒抽一口气。  
“……老师，原来您还有力气的吗。”压下喉间差点因为爽而溢出的低呼，艾德蒙斯也并没有多少余裕，在这狭窄湿润的甬道内，他也难忍这种快感。被这么一刺激，他的动作也粗鲁起来，直把玛吉奥像是要楔进墙里那样，快速而凶狠地撞着他。  
“啊啊、别、不要了、嗯……”次次被怼着G点干就是个铁打的罗汉也受不了，玛吉奥被操得魂都飞离了脑壳，生理性的泪水模糊了视线，自己都不知道自己喊了什么，已经没有半点理智可言了。  
而艾德蒙斯也不比他好到哪去，也是一幅上头的模样，脸上虽然沉着严肃好像没什么表情，但通红的双眼已经出卖了他。揉捏着玛吉奥饱满的胸肌，他腾出一只手掰过他的后脑，狠狠地吻了上去，不知是不是动作太凶，他甚至尝到了点血腥味道，但就连“一会要跟老师道歉”的念头都没有空闲去想。  
所有的呻吟都被堵回喉咙里变成低低的咕噜声，玛吉奥颤抖着达到顶峰，感觉脑中一片空白，瘫软下来，全身的重量压在了艾德蒙斯身上，弄得他也来不及抽身出来，射在他体内。  
“呼，呼……老师？有点重……”  
看着脸上犹带春意但已经沉沉睡去的玛吉奥，艾德蒙斯有点为难地叹了口气。  
算了，谁叫后来这火是自己起的呢。  
于是在连清理带擦干吹头折腾了半天，他们俩可算在快天亮之前睡下了。

【本回完】


End file.
